The Secret of a Horse's Heart
by CrocScale
Summary: A woman wakes up in a forest in Middle-earth and doesn't remember her past. BORING! The difference is... this woman is a horse.
1. Chapter 1

**Bold is horse talk. **_Italics is thoughts._

* * *

There was something crawling around my closed eye. It tickled. **"****Stop it!"** I had tried to speak it, but something was wrong. Something was different. I opened my eyes, only to feel confusion at what I saw. My vision was wrong. I could see all around me without moving my head, except for a small spot right in front and in the back.

There were more movements at my eyes and I blinked, trying to shake them away. Wow. My head was really heavy. My next attempt to rid myself of the annoying feelings on my face failed when I tried to lift up my arm to scratch the itches. My limb didn't bend that way. Looking down, my heart twisted with fear. I was not looking at a human arm, and the thing on the end was not a human hand. It was in fact, a hoof. A black hoof to be exact.

Swinging my clumsy head around, I stared in shock at my body. I was a horse. **"****I'm a horse…"** Again, when I tried to speak, it came out as a sort of thought that was said aloud. Though, had there been a human nearby, they would not have heard it. Other horses however, could.

I was a horse. A buckskin horse to be exact. My coat colour was a grayish tan, while my mane and tail were black. I also had black hairs that came halfway up my legs.

Using my strange new eyesight, I looked at my back and pouted. Whoever made me a buckskin horse, didn't even give me a cool dorsal stripe!

Giving my head another big shake, I tried to rid myself of the bothersome feeling around my eyes and nose. Only then did it hit me as to what it was. _Flies. Fantastic._

_Now, where am I?_ Looking around, the only things I could see were trees. _That narrows it down... Maybe I should stay put and wait for someone to find me? No that won't work genius! I'm a horse! Wait... who would find me? I can't remember anyone. Who am I? Where am I from? Where am I now?_ With that, I began to panic. Struggling, I stretched my front legs out and pushed up with my back ones. I fell over. _Alright, let's try that again._ _Heave!_ I got to my feet... sorry, hooves and wobbled for a moment.

My ear flicked about suddenly at a small crack. My body became rigid and I completely forgot that I didn't know how to work it yet. That however, seemed to help, for when I stopped thinking and reacted, I was fine. The crack came again and my prey nerves tingled.

A dirty, disgusting arrow flew by my flank and my instincts took over. The ground rushed by beneath me as I shot through the forest. I could hear the sounds of growls and screeches behind me, but I didn't dare look to see what the noises came from. All I knew, is that if I paused for a moment, I would be dead.

Bursting from the woods, I raced into a field and past something. I did a double take as my large body shot by it. Straightening my legs, I came to a sliding stop and spun around. My long limbs had already carried me some ways into the field and I stared back, letting out a worried snort as I watched.

The thing I had past was a man. He was, at the moment, yanking a big sword out of the body of a creature. Two more lay at his feet and he shook his head in disgust before sheathing his blade.

I was breathing heavily and my increased sense of smell brought the stench into my nose. Looking closer, I saw that the beasts that now lay dead in the grass were very ugly. Their skin was dark and covered in dirt and from the smell, dried blood. They had dirty armour and rusty weapons. I let out a low rumble in my throat at the sight of a bow. _They were the ones shooting at me._ I raised my eyes to see the man taking a drink from a canteen. _And he saved me. Who is he?_ He looked familiar so I paced forward a few steps.

He put his water away and looked over at me. "Hello there." he said. Walking to a stone by the edge of the forest, he sat down and took out his sword once more. I watched in interest as he cleaned it carefully with a rag.

He was not known to me when I studied him further, but there was still something about him that made me feel I knew him. _If I do, he wouldn't know me. I'm a horse._ He was a strong, tall man, with light brown hair that could almost be called blond, and greenish blue eyes.

The man turned his gaze on me once more. "You are a very unusual coloured mare." he said absently. I wandered closer, feeling better at the sound of his voice. At the sound of anyone's voice. "I wonder if you would let me ride you." I nickered and he laughed. "You're probably wild though. You'd throw me the moment I got on your back."

Stepping towards him again, I reached my muzzle out and sniffed the air. He smelled tired. I don't know what about him smelled tired, but he did. I wondered if he'd been walking far. As if answering my question, he spoke. "You see, I lost my own horse a few days back and haven't gotten another." He looked down and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm talking to a horse." he smiled, shaking his head. "I've gone mad."

I bounced my head up and down and let out a quiet whinny, attempting to laugh as a horse. He seemed to get the message and sent me a goofy glare. "You're not supposed to agree with me. You are supposed to tell me that I haven't gone mad and that I'm fine. Of course, if you did actually speak to me, then that would be proof that I'm crazy."

Sighing, he rose. I was startled at his sudden movement and pranced away, looking at him with worry in my eyes. "I'm not going to hurt you silly horse. I'm only continuing my journey. On foot, I might add, for someone doesn't feel inclined to lend me a hoof."

Lowering my head in a calm manner, I tried to show him that I understood his not wanting to harm me. He tilted his head. "Perhaps you aren't wild. You are not very afraid of me." I took a step forward and he smiled. "I wonder what your name is silly mare." I snorted and shook my neck. _I don't remember my name! Grrr!_ He laughed again at my strange actions. "Fine then. Don't tell me your name. You just keep your secrets."

He strolled off and I stared after him, confused at what to do. I didn't want to be alone where there might be more ugly things lurking, just waiting to jump out and eat me. Making up my mind, I let out a loud neigh and cantered to catch up with him. The man looked around and when he saw me, he smiled and kept walking. I came up behind him and trotted slowly, prancing with excitement at finding a friend.

"Have you decided to tell me your name, or is it still a secret?" I blew a snort on his back and he jumped, spinning around to face me. Prancing around him in circles, I whinnied and tossed my head around. "I'll be the mature one then. My name is Boromir of Gondor." He watched me for an answer and I paused, turning my ears towards him. "If you don't tell me, then I'll just call you Secret. How does that sound?"

I bobbed my head and he shook his, grinning at the fact that I seemed to understand him. "Alright Secret. Are you to accompany me then?" Once more, I moved my large horsey head up and down and he smiled. Boromir faced away again and strode into the woods once more. Moving my long legs, I kept pace with him until dawn.

When the sun began to fall, I was on alert. The sounds of nocturnal animals waking for the night were all around and I would constantly stop and listen only to fall behind and have to trot to catch up with Boromir. Eventually, he stopped and picked up a few tree limbs. I watched intently as he settled down by a small stone ledge that rose up from the forest floor like an antler on a stag. The rocky cliff cast strange shadows as the moon came up and I felt my heart pounding at the thought of being attacked.

"Calm yourself Secret." Boromir soothed. "I will soon have a fire going and then no predators will bother us." No sooner than he had spoken, the fire roared to life. "See?"

Pacing over beside him, I stayed far enough from the flames to feel safe and close enough to feel warmth. A wonderful smell drifted to my nose and I lowered my neck to see what Boromir had. He had only just brought an apple out from his pack when I breathed on his neck. He grumbled and looked up at me. "What?"

I turned my gaze to the treat in his hand and he sighed deeply before reaching up and letting me pluck it from his palm. I nickered my thanks and he waved it away. "No need to thank me silly mare. You must be hungry as well."

Chewing calmed me. My brain started working better when my jaw was moving, and I watched Boromir thoughtfully as he ate some bread and cheese. I soon finished my meal, but it did little to fill my belly. I was a large animal, and a little fruit wasn't going to satisfy me. There was no grass around though, only dead leaves on the forest floor, so I sighed and swiveled my ears around to listen for danger. There was hardly a sound out in the darkness though. The fire had most likely scared everything away.

Boromir moved and I looked back to him. He was settling his back against the rock and muttering to himself. "What I would do for a decent bed..." My belly rumbled, but I ignored it and continued watching him as he tried to get comfortable. His eyes caught my gaze and he scowled. "I wish I could sleep standing up." he grumbled before turning on his side and sighing. "Goodnight silly Secret." he said quietly. I nickered low as an answer and blinked at him. He smiled slightly before closing his eyes. It wasn't long before he was asleep and I felt alone again.

Staring out into the trees, I was happy about my new and improved senses. I could see farther into the dark than I could if I was a human and I could hear things better as well. My sense of smell was greatly increased too and I decided to test it. _Alright. Well... I can smell Boromir. I can smell bread and cheese and apples. I can smell burning wood from the fire and... what is that? Oh... that's me. Duh. Of course I smell like a horse. Ha! That rhymed._

Boromir stirred in his sleep and I was startled out of my sniffing. He turned over and I wandered closer. The man was a welcome comfort in this strange place. He was the only soul I'd met so far, except for the ugly beasts, and he was nice. He gave me a name too. Secret. I liked it. It suited me since my past was a secret, even to myself. All I knew is that I used to be a human.

My eyelids soon began to fall and I felt myself getting sleepy. The muscles in my legs straightened and my joints locked. That was my cue to sleep, and sleep I did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to HextheDaydreamer, rosewriter17, sap17, and Winged-Violoncelle for reviewing the last chapter! And to answer your question sap17, Secret will most likely fall in love with Boromir later on in the story. Yes, I know it's kind of weird, but technically she used to be a human. I'm guessing everyone has figured that out by now. And who knows... she might become a human again soon! MUAHAHAHAHA! Sorry...  
**

**Bold is horse talk. **_Italics is thoughts._

* * *

Once more, the tickling little feet of flies woke me. _Great._ The sun was up, so the flies were out. I swished my tail to scare them away and heard a shout. My body shied away and I turned to see Boromir glaring at me. The wind from my tail had caused a map to fly out of his hands and land in some mud. He plucked it out carefully and I bobbed my head with a whinny. "Very funny." he grumbled.

Wiping the mud from his map, the man studied it closely and groaned. "Now I'm definitely lost." I stepped over and peered at it over his shoulder. He looked up at me and sighed. "We're here." he said, pointing his finger at an especially muddy spot. "Or here. I don't know." I didn't mean to make him lost and I felt bad for it. My head lowered and I gave him an apologetic look.

He tried to glare at me, but failed when his lips turned up in a smile. "You are too pretty for your own good." he chuckled, getting to his feet. I nickered and followed as he set out again. Watching him as we walked, I noticed he seemed very stiff. I looked at him sheepishly. _Maybe I should let him ride me._

Trotting in his way, I turned my side to him and waited. Boromir only gave me a whithering look. "Are you trying to make my journey more difficult on purpose?" Walking around me, he muttered something under his breath._  
_

_Ok... That didn't work._ I cantered in front of him again and neighed. Turning my side in his direction again, I moved my head and tried to motion at my back. Boromir stood there for a moment, watching me with something close to amazement in his eyes. "Are you trying to get me to ride you?" he asked.

**"YES!" **He continued to stare at me and I remembered he couldn't hear that. Quickly, I nodded my big head and he narrowed his eyes. "Before I thought I was mad, but now I'm beginning to think that you really can understand me." I gave a little buck of joy and trotted on the spot. Boromir laughed. "You are a special silly mare." Lowering my head, I blinked my thanks.

He took a tentative step towards me and I stood still. His hand came up and I sniffed it as he rested his other hand on my neck. A soft nicker came from deep within me and he grinned. Boromir then moved to my side and watched me carefully. I kept my head low in a calm manner and watched him with big blinking eyes while chewing thoughtfully. Seeing I was not about to go bolting off, he reached up and took the base of my thick black mane in his hand. He patted my back gently and I readied myself for his weight.

When he did finally hop on and swing his leg over my other side, I relaxed. He wasn't as heavy as I thought he would be. Probably because I was a horse and was stronger and better able to hold him than if I had been a human.

"Alright." he sighed. "I'm up. Are you going to buck me off?" I shook my neck and he stiffened. _Oops. I have a person on me who isn't too keen on riding bareback. _I calmed myself and nickered. Boromir relaxed and spoke again. "Okay. Please don't let me fall." he said to the sky. I felt a pressure on my right side so I turned left, away from the feeling. "Good." Boromir's voice was soft and soothing and I let out a long breath. He touched my sides with his heels again and I started forward.

We traveled slowly, getting used to the feeling. He wasn't used to riding with no saddle, and I wasn't used to having someone on my back at all. I would shy away from a sound here and there, but would stand still again when I felt Boromir grab my mane and grow tense. He would soon calm down again and we would continue.

My ear flicked sideways at a sound and I stopped in my tracks. Boromir glanced about warily and rested a hand on his sword. Scanning the forest, I spotted movement and watched intently. A pair of gentle eyes stared back and I turned my head to see straight on with my binocular vision, rather than my monocular vision. Boromir was still looking about and I could tell he hadn't seen what I had.

The form in the undergrowth was dressed in shades of green and brown and had a hood up with a scarf covering most of it's face. Moving my expert eyes, I saw more and more cloaked figures. Both my ear twitched at a quiet voice. Boromir obviously couldn't hear it, but I could... easily. "We are no threat to you or your rider." A man's voice said. "He is lost and we wish to show him the way."

My body relaxed and Boromir looked down at me. "What is it Secret?" he asked. I snorted, telling him to be quiet and he seemed to get the message.

"He does not need to know of our presence, but if you follow us, we will lead you to his destination." I bobbed my head and heard a few chuckles in the surrounding forest. Boromir was still looking very confused, so I proceeded after the hidden men and he calmed.

"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Boromir asked me after a while. I gave a stubborn snort and he shut his mouth, not wanting to anger me and get thrown.

The trees began to look more bright as we walked and a feeling of tranquility rested in the leaves. I heard the people in the forest begin to drift away and the man's voice came again. "Bring your rider that way secret mare. It will lead you both to safety." With that, he slipped away and I continued on.

No long after, we came upon a path and just down the road was a stone archway. Boromir let out a sigh of relief. "You found Rivendell Secret." he smiled. I whinnied and broke into a trot. We passed through the gates and I looked around in wonder. It was beautiful! I'd never seen anything like it before! I couldn't even find the words to describe how it all looked! I was so busy staring at everything that I didn't notice when Boromir slid from my back and spoke to a figure that had appeared.

"Please take good care of Secret. If not for her, I might never had made it here." I turned at Boromir's voice and saw him smiling at me. I neighed and snorted, causing the people around to laugh. _Wait! These people have pointy ears! I wonder why? _I felt something on my face and looked down to see one of the pointy eared people slipping a halter on me. He began to lead me away and I looked back to see Boromir walking away with another.

**"Boromir wait!" **He didn't hear and I turned back to the person with my rope. He watched me kindly and spoke in a strangely beautiful language. "Don't you worry Secret mare. You will see him again." he smiled. "Come with me, for you must be famished." My stomach rumbled and he laughed. His voice was kind of like a song and he seemed nice, so I decided to follow him.

I followed him into a intricately detailed stable full of other horses eating peacefully. "My name is Amarestor. It means earth helper, and that is what I am. I help the earth and everything that lives on it." He slid my halter off as we entered a stall and I neighed happily at the sight of hay. Amarestor laughed joyfully before giving me a lovely brushing as I ate.

The hay filled my belly, but it was no match for apples or even fresh grass. I was soon brought some grains of some sort though and I gulped them down quickly. "Goodnight Secret." Amarestor said from the stall door. He closed it quietly after I sent him a happy blink and I was left to my meal.

**"Hello."**

My head shot up. **"****Who was that?" **I asked in the moonlight. Night had fallen and I peered around into the stable curiously.

A nicker sounded from the stall next to me. **"That was me." **A dapple gray head was looking over the side and I sniffed the air carefully. **"You don't need to be afraid of me." **the mare said. I relaxed at her voice and stepped closer to say hello. We sniffed noses and she spoke again. **"My name is Menelros. What is yours?"**

**"Secret." **I answered.

She nickered again. **"Ah, Thurin."**

**"What? What does that mean?" **By now I was very confused.

**"Thurin is the elf name for Secret." **Menelros went back to her hay as she spoke. **"You are not from here. If you were, you'd know that."****  
**

I nodded my head before remembering that wasn't how horses communicated. **"No, I'm not. I just arrived today. I don't really know where I come from. I woke up in the forest and didn't remember a thing. Is that what the pointy eared people are called? Elves?" **Menelros nodded absently as she munched her hay and I realized that she wasn't really listening.

Another horsey voice came to my ears and I turned. **"How did you get here?" **There was a handsome bay stallion on my other side and he was looking at me curiously.

**"I met a man and he was coming here, so I accompanied him."****  
**

The stallion snorted. **"A man? I don't like men. Elves are more kind and they know how to treat us. My name is Berennor by the way."****  
**

My ears twitched back on my head in annoyance. **"Boromir is very nice and he treated me well." **I retorted angrily.

**"Really? Are you sure he wasn't just pretending so that you'd carry him here?"** Berennor sneered. **"Think about it. After you brought him here, he just left. I have sense. I know it wasn't a man that brought you into your stall, fed you, and brushed you."**

I pinned my ears farther and bared my teeth. **"He was busy!" **I shouted in horse language. Berennor just turned from me, flicked his tail as if to wave away a pesky fly, and continued devouring his hay.

Turning my back on him as well, I fumed until my eyes began to feel heavy. _At least Menelros is pretty nice, _I thought glumly. _I hope Boromir comes to see me soon. That will show Berennor that he does care.__  
_

The morning however, wielded no sign of my friend. Amarestor came and took me out to a field some time during the day. He kept me on a lead rope and I watched the other horses with a heavy heart as they were let loose to graze. Still, I took the opportunity to fill my belly with the rich green grass and soon forgot my troubles. I even met another friend. A pony named Bill had arrived and looked to be in bad shape. He was very nice though, and listened politely when I told him of my adventure.

Too soon, Amarestor lead me back to my stall and wished me a good day. I snorted grumpily when Berennor was brought in beside me again. He sent me a triumphant look that Boromir had not visited yet and I pinned my ears at him. I cheered up slightly though, when Bill was put in a stall across from me. He was very tired however, and wanted to sleep. I sighed loudly and got a few grumbles from other stalls.

_Enough is enough, _I thought. Stepping quietly to my door, I reached my head over and took the latch in my teeth. It didn't budge. Wiggling it in my mouth, I felt it move and tried again. It flipped up and I carefully pulled. It made a clunking noise. I paused, but all the other horses in the stable were not paying attention and I continued pulling. Finally, the latch slipped and the door swung open.

Standing rigid, I looked and listened for danger. When none arose, I placed a hoof out into the corridor and my others soon followed. Walking slowly past the other stalls, I got a few weird looks, but no horse tried to stop me nor did they sound the alarm. I stopped at the doorway leading outside and was relieved to find that it was wide open. Peeking around the corners, I hurried out and behind a tree. If anyone would have been watching, they would have laughed at my pathetic attempt to hide.

There was enough vegetation on the side of the path to walk unnoticed, so that's where I walked. No elves bothered me, for no elves were around. Finally, I made it to the grazing field and stopped for a snack. Wandering back towards the buildings, I heard a noise. My body froze and I twitched my ears around. Voices were nearby, though they didn't know I was here.

I trotted towards them before going back to a walk as I neared. Hiding amongst the large shrubs and trees, I looked through the bushes to see four kids walking together on a path. _Wait. Those aren't kids. They are short, but they are not children._ I held my breath as they passed and followed at a distance.

As I listened, I learned their names. There was Frodo, Sam, Merry and Pippin. I was slightly drawn to Sam. He had a familiar smell about him that confused me. _That's what it is! He smells like Bill!__  
_

"Did you hear that Pip?" Merry asked, stopping in his tracks. I froze again.

The one called Pippin looked like he was thinking. "Nope!" With that, he continued after the others.

"Wait!" Merry called, rushing to catch up. "What if we're being followed." He peered into the woods with suspicion in his eyes and the others stopped.

"What if he's right Mister Frodo?" Sam asked as he too looked around.

Frodo gave them all a funny look. "We're still in Rivendell. The borders are well protected guys." They nodded, but still continued to glance into the trees from time to time.

Just then, clumsy me stepped on a large stick and, because of my weight, it made quite a loud crack. The four small people jumped and huddled together. Sighing, I decided to show myself and let them see that I was not something dangerous. Their eyes practically bulged out of their skulls when they heard me approaching, but I gave a soft nicker and they calmed. I came into sight and they all sighed with relief.

"See. What did I tell you." Frodo smiled. "It's just a horse."

"A funny looking horse." Pippin grinned. I snorted and he jumped again. The others laughed and I gave a little whinny, tossing my mane around.

"I wonder why she's all alone out here." Sam said curiously.

Merry took a step forward and I lowered my head to sniff him. "Who knows." he said, snickering as my breath tickled his neck.

Heavier footsteps sounded from down the path and I stiffened. The little people hopped away from me and followed my gaze. The footsteps were approaching fast so I made my escape and bolted into the woods. When I was far enough in, I paused to listen. I couldn't make out what he was saying, but a man's voice came drifting through the trees to my ears. He reminded me of the men in the forest who helped me find this place and I paced back to see who it was.

It seemed he had come to fetch the little creatures, for they were scurrying back the way they had come. I made to follow, but stopped again when the man paused. He angled his head towards me and smiled. Neither one of us moved and he let the small people go on without him. I studied him while they left and found that he seemed quite nice. His hair was dark and his eyes a grayish blue. He let off a calm energy so I took a step forward. My hoof made a sound in the dead leaves of the forest floor, but he did not move.

"I know you're there." he spoke softly. I had suspected that he did, but now I knew. "Come out Secret." My head shot up in surprise. _He knows my name!_ Stepping closer, I sniffed the air and caught the faint smell of Boromir hanging around him. That calmed me and I walked slowly out onto the path.

We watched each other for a moment before he spoke again, but this time in the language the elves used. "You are a very pretty mare. You're name is interesting though. I wonder what secrets it holds." I hadn't noticed, but he was slowly and calmly walking towards me. I stood still and as he came up to me, his hand reached over and rubbed my neck. I lowered my head and he smiled, blinking as he looked into my eyes. "My name is Aragorn. It is nice to meet you Secret. The elves are worried for you. Why did you escape?"

I sighed and moved my head back and forth. I didn't know how to tell him. He only watched me carefully before turning and walking away. Standing there alone on the path, I felt sad. _I want to see Boromir. Aragorn smells like him, so maybe if I follow him, I'll find Boromir._ With that thought, I quickly made my way after him and saw a slight grin on his face. _He knew I would follow him all along._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there everyone! I feel I must apologize profusely for my lack of updating. If anyone's seen my profile recently you'll know that I have been having a terrible time trying to write. Thank you so much if you've been patient. If you haven't been patient... well then... go jump in a lake. ;)  
**

**I'm going to do some review answering now! (Even though I don't even know if any of you are even checking this story anymore)  
**

**Sap17: Thank you for the complement on my describing skills! You'll just have to wait to see what she will look like as a human though! I don't actually have any idea at the moment... :)  
**

**DORK DOG: I'll be trying harder to write more now! *guilty smile* It is cool, isn't it?! It's a little hard sometimes to write from a horse's eyes, but it's also pretty fun!  
**

**HextheDaydreamer: I haven't actually got any ideas for how to make her human again, but if you do, I wouldn't complain if you gave me some! And yes... yes he will be surprised. :D  
**

**Onyxcat69: Greetings French reader! It's always fun to hear from people all around the world on here! I like the 'silly mare' thing too and I've decided to make that his nickname for her! I've stuck one in here just for you!  
**

**Liorra: Thank you! And I don't think it's childish at all to love the whole shape-shifting idea! (Well... maybe a little! ;D) It's a pretty neat thing though, and it would be amazing if it could really happen!  
**

**Guest 1: I've updated! YAY! I hope you're reading this!  
**

**Guest 2: Secret will eventually turn back into a human, yes! Even now I'm getting ideas for Boromir's reaction when she does! *giggle* Sadly the Council has already happened by this chapter, but that would have been a hoot if they found a horse listening in!  
**

**Liliesshadow: :D Thank you! I want you to know that I'll try my best to not give up on this story and that I will be continuing it! Even if it takes me... FOREVER!**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER! By the way... HAVE YOU HUGGED YOUR BOROMIR TODAY? (Don't ask...)  
**

**Bold is horse talk. **_Italics is thoughts._

* * *

Aragorn was important. I could tell from the way he walked. He didn't think highly of himself though. He ignored me, but I liked the calm silence between us. I began to get nervous when we neared the elf buildings again, but Aragorn soothed me with gentle words and I continued after him.

I guess you could say that I wasn't exactly a lead mare type of horse since I followed people so easily. Keeping my eyes on the man in front of me, I ignored the elves that we passed. Their strange looks felt like flies on my body so I hurried to stay close to Aragorn.

"Aragorn?" a new voice asked. "Why are you bringing a horse into my home?"

He paused and I nearly bumped into him. "Forgive me Lord Elrond, but this is Secret. She is the horse Boromir spoke of. The one that went missing from the stables."

Lord Elrond, as he was called, walked closer and examined me. I stared calmly back as he reached up and rested a hand on my forehead. His touch was kind and I knew immediately that he was the man in charge around here. The way all the elves around watched for him to speak only confirmed my suspicions.

"Can you understand me Secret?" he asked, gazing into my big eyes. I bobbed my head and nickered. A small smile formed on his face before he spoke again. "Are you looking for Boromir?" I nodded again. Lord Elrond looked thoughtful. "Scratch the ground with your left front hoof if you're looking for Boromir." I did and he grinned before turning back to Aragorn. "That is remarkable." Aragorn nodded and watched me with interest. "Send for Boromir." Lord Elrond called to a nearby elf and he drifted away in that signature elf way.

"How do you think it is possible?" Aragorn asked.

Lord Elrond shook his head. "I do not know for sure. I will speak with Gandalf on the subject when I can, but for now, it remains a mystery."

I tuned out from their chatting and looked around. Many elves were still gazing at me with wonder and I decided to put on a show for them. Clip-clopping over to one, I sniffed him. The other elves gathered around and one spoke. "Ask her something Rochlathron."

The male elf looked excited. "Can you fly?"

I shook my head back and forth as the elves laughed. Prancing around in a circle, I bobbed my head when someone asked if I liked elves. I did. Elves were fun.

"What is going on here?" I turned joyously at the sound of Boromir's voice. He was staring at me in amusement as I pranced over to him and tried to lick his face with my big thick tongue. He pushed my head away and laughed.

"It would appear that you have found a friend in this horse." Lord Elrond said, eyebrows raised. I tried to copy him, but to my disappointment, horses didn't have eyebrows.

Boromir shook his head slowly and sighed. "It would appear I have." I blew my breath on his face and he rolled his eyes. "A friend that enjoys breathing on me." Some of the elves surrounding us snickered.

"Alright Secret." Lord Elrond began. "As wonderful as it is to meet you, it is getting dark and horses need their sleep."

"I take her back to the stables." Boromir offered. I blew on Aragorn and Lord Elrond, earning weird looks, before turning to follow Boromir back to my stall.

As we entered, I paused to let my eyes adjust and heard a snort. Berennor had his ears back slightly and was watching me with annoyed eyes. **"See."** I smirked. **"He is nice."**

The stallion ignored me and faced his back wall. I followed the man in front of me back into my stall to find a fresh pile of hay already waiting for my enjoyment. Boromir fetched a brush and returned to clean my coat. It had gotten rather scruffy from my romp in the woods and it felt good to have Boromir gently clearing it of all dirt.

"I apologize that I haven't visited you sooner, Secret," Boromir said gently. "I've been very busy, but I promise to come see you every day from now on. Perhaps I'll take you out for a ride once in a while as well. What do you think of that?"

I nodded my head vigorously and gave him a friendly nuzzle, causing him to chuckle. He watched me for a moment as I went back to my hay. "Can you really understand me, Secret?"

Raising my head again, I turned my neck to look him in the eyes. Nodding slowly, I nickered. His eyebrows raised in amazement and he smiled. Giving my head a scratch, he whispered a goodnight before slipping out and closing the stall door firmly. His footsteps faded and I let out a big sigh.

The following morning, the other horses were taken out to graze, but I was left behind for fear of me escaping. I paced my stall restlessly and stopped to listen once in a while. The only sound that was present was that of a songbird and I resumed my pacing.

Letting out a bored snort, I paused again. There were footsteps coming. Rushing to stick my head out into the corridor, I turned all my attention to the door. My ear flicked absently at a fly while I waited. _What's taking them so long? _Finally, there was movement at the entrance. Lord Elrond entered with a new person. It was a old man with a long gray beard and boring gray cloaks. _Fun.__  
_

"Ah, Gandalf. I'd like you to meet Secret," the elf introduced. "This is Gandalf the Grey," he said to me. I snorted and stretched out my neck to sniff the newcomer.

Gandalf watched me curiously as I took in his sent. His eyes were wise and seemed kind as he observed me. _There is more to this man than meets the eye, _I thought, swishing my tail.

"Where did you come from, Secret?" Gandalf asked. I stood there blinking. _How am I supposed to answer that? _"Go on. Speak," he urged.

**"I came from the forest."** I said, not really believing that he would hear me.

Gandalf nodded slowly. "And before that?"

My body froze. **"You... heard me?"** I asked tentatively.

"Yes. Now what all do you remember of your past?" he said quickly, motioning for me to continue.

I let out a joyful neigh before collecting myself and snorting, embarrassed at my silly outburst. Gandalf and Elrond only raised their eyebrows. **"I opened my eyes in a forest a few days ago. I don't know anything before then,"** I answered as calmly as I could in my excitement.

Gandalf stroked his beard in thought. "Interesting," he muttered. "Did you notice anything unusual when you awoke?"

I though for a moment.** "Yes. I was surprised to find myself a horse. I was expecting a human body."**

Lord Elrond was looking in between us, expression obviously showing that he couldn't hear me. Gandalf turned to him and as he relayed what I had said, the elf looked increasingly interested.

Turning his attention back to me, Gandalf spoke again. "Thank you for telling me this Secret. I have no answers for you yet, but I promise that I will look into your predicament further."

I bowed my head in thanks and Lord Elrond called out to Amarestor, who had just entered. He asked him to take me out to the grazing field and let me roam free with the other horses. I gave a little buck of joy, but calmed when he came to halter me.

"That will not me needed, my friend," Gandalf said with a stern look in my direction. "Am I correct, Secret?"

My tail swished in mock annoyance and I shook my head.** "I'm very offended that you would doubt me,"** I snorted at him. Gandalf laughed and both he and Lord Elrond wished me a good day before exiting the stables.

Amarestor gave me an impressed look as I followed him out to the field with no halter. He left me there with a goodbye pat and carrot and I happily joined Bill.

I met two more horses who were also grazing with my pony friend. Their names were Asfaloth and Sílanen. They were very kind and I became friends with them easily. I liked them much better then Berennor or even Menelros. Asfaloth was quiet, but also quite friendly. He told me of the elves and I learned a lot that I'd not previously known. Sílanen was also friendly, and very talkative. She would usually finish everyone's sentences when they were not quick enough.

**"... and then the dwarf just grunted, before he walked off without another word!"**

Sílanen had just finished telling us of the arrival of some dwarves a few days earlier, and how they were the most rudely behaved beings she had ever come across when my head flew up at a sound. There was an elf standing nearby, watching me curiously. He had obviously crept over silently and only just made a noise.

**"Don't mind him,"** Sílanen nickered. **"That's just Legolas. He's a new elf that arrived a few days ago as well. He's very kind though, and he even brought me a carrot once."**

The way he had snuck up on us had me on edge, but when I gave him a closer look, I saw his smiling face. He knew he had startled me and most definitely found it amusing. I snorted at him and saw his mouth turn up in a bigger smile. Asfaloth wandered closer to Legolas and gave him a sniff, searching for treats. He produced some carrots and was soon surrounded by horses.

Carefully nudging my way through, I nuzzled his hand and glanced up. He was watching me with interest and I knew that he had heard about my unusual intelligence. A carrot tickled my nose and I took it gently before chewing it to pieces and asking for more.

When at last all the carrots were gone, the herd wandered off and left me with Legolas. Circling him slowly, I breathed in his scent and could tell right away that he too, had been near Boromir.

"Boromir was right. You are remarkable," the elf spoke, his eyes sparkling with interest.

My answer was a snort. _I haven't even done anything remarkable yet._

He laughed and reached forwards to pet me. His hand felt soothing on my neck and I breathed a contented sigh when he scared away some flies for me. The little creatures were a constant bother now, crawling around my eyes and tickling my flank, but I put up with them.

Legolas stayed with me until Amarestor and some other elves came to gather the horses for the night. He was welcome company and I enjoyed myself as a silent friendship formed between us.

**"Now that you've spent some time with the elves, do you agree with me?"**

My ear flicked around at Berennor's horse voice and I swung my head angrily. **"Of course not! Both men I've met have been very kind! You just haven't spent enough time with them!"  
**

Berennor's ears pinned and he stamped a hoof. **"Like I'd want to spend time with one of those dirty creatures!"** he snorted sarcastically. **"Can't you see they're no good? You just wait. That Boromir of yours will prove it soon enough."  
**

**"NO HE WON'T!" **I squealed.

Before I could even think of what I was doing, I lunged forwards and bit him hard on the shoulder. The stallion let out a startled squeal of his own, but soon he had recovered and came at me with his teeth bared. Shouts rang in my ears as the elves tried to stop us, but I shut them out and reared up. Meeting him head on, I saw his hooves as they lashed at my face and felt my own meet flesh. I lost my balance and, as I fell back down, shot to the side just in time to dodge his snapping teeth. My back legs kicked him in the chest as he made to follow and he screamed in anger. Something flew by my face, startling me out of my rage, and I felt a rope pulling me away from Berennor.

"Secret. Stop. Leave him be." I heard Legolas talking to me quietly and my body relaxed a bit. He moved in my way as I glared at Berennor and forced me to look at him. Taking a step closer, the elf held my gaze gently and I took a step back. I was confused and scared, but then my horse sense took over. He was establishing himself as my leader by making me give him space. I took a few more steps back and he gave my muzzle a rub. I was relieved that he put me back in my place. Fighting was something leaders did, and I didn't want to be a leader. Berennor however, had angered me so much that I knew I would never speak to him again.

Moments later, I was being treated for my wounds in a stall far from my new enemy. My heart was filled with guilt as I tried to avoid Boromir's gaze. He had come quickly when he heard what had happened, and decided to stay while the elf healers saw to me. He was leaning on the wall of my stall and watching me with disappointment in his eyes.

The elves finished up and left silently while I swung my head around to examine their work. I had a large gash in my neck from Berennor's hooves and a bite mark on my rump that I had not known he'd gotten in. Pain flashed through me as my neck moved and I looked back at Boromir. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly.

"Tell me, silly mare, why did you attack him? Enlighten me." I stamped my hoof and he jumped at my sudden anger. Boromir's lips formed a line as he looked at me and I lowered my head. I didn't mean to startle him. "Were you provoked? Or do you just happen to enjoy a good fight now and then?"

I bobbed my big head, but stopped when my neck hurt. He rolled his eyes. "Which one? Provoked?" Moving my head slowly, I managed to nod without pain.

Letting out another sigh, he raised a hand and rested it on my nose, scratching gently. "I'll get Gandalf to talk to you tomorrow. I heard that he can understand you. In the meantime, stay in your stall and be good." He sent me a mock glare and I nibbled his hand playfully, sending him back a big brown eyed blink.

Giving me one last pat, Boromir left and I dropped my head to the hay that awaited me. One of my ears twitched as I listened to him leave to stall and shut the door carefully, checking it twice before striding away. "Who knew that someday I'd feel so attached to a horse," he mumbled to himself as he slipped out of the stable, unaware that I could still hear him.


End file.
